


In The End

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: Set starting 6 months after the end of PP3. Beca is now famous and has to move to LA. Chicago and Chloe are together in the beginning, but tragedy strikes and Beca steps up to help Chloe deal. Feelings and emotions are revealed and the two must work through everything. Bechloe endgame.This is my first PP fic, and I suck at summaries. Read and enjoy





	1. Beca

It had been six months since her world had changed. She had gone from a freshly unemployed music producer that went on a tour with her old collegiate a cappella group, to being sling-shotted into a world tour with DJ Khaled. The last night in France left her head spinning. There had been so many ups and downs, tears and promises to keep in touch.   
  
A tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her reverie from the YouTube video she had been watching. "We land in an hour Beca," Theo said.   
  
"Thanks," she said, watching him walk back to where DJ Khaled sat on the jet. She sighed and turned back to her tablet, slipping her earphones back on and pressing play. Her eyes tracked the movements of a specific redhead as her Bellas performed at Worlds. Her heart beat painfully as she remembered her smile, her blue eyes, how it felt to simply be around her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her chest as the music died out, eager for the distraction the next stop would give.   
  
**BREAK BREAK**   
  
Beca slipped her sunglasses over her eyes as she stepped off the plane behind Khaled and his direct team. Paparazzi were crawling around the airport despite the security measures taken. Being suddenly in the center of all the attention was still a little overwhelming for her.   
  
"Don't worry," Theo's British accent sounded in her ear. "This is the last stop before we get back to L.A." Her brow furrowed at the thought. Los Angeles had once been a dream of hers when she was a struggling music producer/student. She had even been given the chance to move there when she had graduated Barden thanks to her internship and Emily's song, but she had turned it down to stay close to Chloe.   
  
"About that Theo," she said after they were inside and away from the crowds. "I was wondering if I could, you know, stay in New York, use a studio there?"   
  
"But the label's studio is in LA. And Khaled wants you there." Her face fell a bit that her career was tied, at least for the next three years, to Khaled and his studio. Theo noticed her reaction. "Look, we're all going to have about a month off once we get back stateside. I'll use that time to find you a place near the studio and you can use that time to pack your things and say goodbye to your friends. Okay?"   
  
"Yeah, sure, okay." He nodded and walked off, leaving Beca on her own for a bit. She pulled out her phone and shot out a group text to Amy and Chloe, letting them know she'd be back soon. She knew it was night time in New York, so it surprised her a little when Amy responded.   
  
Amy: thank God, I'm getting bored here   
  
Beca chuckled before responding: aren't you supposed to be asleep?   
  
Amy: I would be if ginger and the soldier could keep it down.   
  
Beca frowned at the news Amy just stated and put her phone down for a moment. It had hurt her when she had stepped off the stage in France, ready to finally tell the redhead how she felt, only to are see her lip-locked with Chicago. So she had resigned herself to the role of simply being Chloe's friend. Every time they FaceTimed or called and Chloe gushed about him, Beca plastered on a smile and remained supportive. The brunette had thought that, maybe, Chloe had felt the same about her after all the years, and thought the night in the hotel in Spain was a strong tell. Instead she allowed herself to die a little each time she saw Chloe smiling because of him. Once she got done subconsciously rubbing her chest she looked back at her phone.   
  
Chloe: sorry, Chicago had just got home from deployment   
Amy: you two sound worse than me and Bumper!   
  
Beca scrunched her face at the mental image of either scenario.   
Beca: in the words of Legacy, gross. Both of you   
Amy: not my fault I'm so sexy   
Chloe: can't wait to see you again Becs!!   
Beca: see you weirdos in a week   
  
She exited out of the chat just in time for Theo to grab her for hair and make-up.   
  
**BREAK-BREAK**  
  
The crisp early winter air was a welcome breath for Beca as she stepped off the plane at JFK, ready to grab her rental car and drive to the townhouse Amy had bought for the three of them to share. She felt guilty that she wouldn't be able to call the place home anymore. Not for three years at least. By then though she figured that Chloe would move out and Amy would be with Bumper and have a family of her own.   
  
Stopping quickly at the luggage claim to grab her suitcase, Beca pulled her hoodie over her head and got the keys, then got into the little sedan she had rented. She turned on the radio and heard an irritating tune funnel through the speakers. 'Ugh, how did that guy get this on the radio?' she thought as she quickly changed the station so she didn't have to listen to Pimp-Lo. After finding a rock station she plugged the address into her GPS.   
  
It took her thirty minutes to get to the residence, even with Saturday afternoon traffic. She looked up at the red-brick building as she climbed out of the car and sighed. A quick closing of her eyes and counting to five allowed her to put her walls up and plaster a smile on her face. She pressed the lock button on the key fob and climbed the stairs to the door. She hesitated with her hand raised, not sure if she should actually knock or go right in like Amy had told her to. It wasn't her home, not really anymore. Her smile dropped as her hand waivered, anxiety fluttering in her stomach at her uncertainty. She finally chose a quick rap on the wooden door.   
  
She had just turned to look at the street when the door opened. "Shawshank!" Amy bellowed, wrapping her arms around Beca. "You're home!"   
  
"Hi Amy," she laughed, patting her friend on the arm that she could reach.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here," she said, finally letting go of Beca and looking her over. "Fucking skinny bitch."   
  
"Really? That's what you're gonna say to me?" Beca scoffed playfully, letting Amy lead her in.   
  
"Well I'm the sexy bitch, so you've gotta be the skinny bitch." Amy threw a wink over her shoulder, leaving Beca to laugh. "Let me go get you a beer, living room's that way." Amy pointed in the opposite way from which she was going. Beca followed her instructions and jumped when a chorus of "welcome home" was shouted at her. Her eyes took in the room full of her Bellas, as well as the balloons and streamers that were all around.   
  
"You guys," Beca whined, but the grin that popped onto her face didn't falter. She barely had time to brace for the red blur that came at her and wrapped its arms around her.   
  
"I missed you!" Chloe cried out as the rest of the girls came over to give a group hug.   
  
"Missed you too Chlo," she replied as she hugged back before going around to everyone else.   
  
"Let's get this party started!" Amy screamed, coming into the room with several alcohol bottles in her hands and all Beca could do was laugh.   
  
After about an hour and a half of dancing to someone's playlist and consuming some strong alcohol, the Bellas finally took a break to sit down. Beca had chosen a comfy chair while the rest were either on the floor or on the couch and other chairs. Beca didn't miss that Chicago was there as well with them all, and Chloe chose to perch on his lap.   
  
"So how was the music tour?" Flo asked.   
  
"Oh my god guys, it was so fun," Beca answered. "And terrifying."   
  
"Yeah, but you've sang in front of large crowds before," Aubrey stated.   
  
"With all of you guys, yeah. Doing this pretty much solo..." she shook her head. "It's just not the same."   
  
"We've caught some of the performances online Beca," Chicago piped up, "you were amazing." Her eyes darted to Chloe for a second, but the red head was focused on the soldier. Several of the other Bellas nodded and murmured their agreement.   
  
"So when's your first album coming out?" Cynthia Rose asked. Beca shifted attention to her.   
  
"Um, I start recording next month," she said, her finger playing with the rim of her cup. "In L.A." A murmur rose around the room.   
  
"That's quite a commute there, Beca," Amy said. "What, will it be every other weekend?"   
  
"No, no, it'll be an every day thing until I'm done." She could feel the eyes on her now. "And for like, the next three years or so." She casually shrugged. "Something like that."   
  
"You can't make a flight like that every day," Chloe scoffed.   
  
"You're right... which is why... I'm moving to LA."   
  
"What?" "Really?" "Seriously?!" The clamor of voices rang through the living room at her revelation. Beca couldn't avoid the hurt look Chloe sported though that she spotted out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Once they died down she explained more. "The label wants me to be near the studio for my first three years. Something about accessibility and being able to promote and manage me better." Her eyes rose to look at her friends again. "I'm gonna miss being close to you awesome nerds, but I'll visit as much as I can, and you all can all come visit me whenever."   
  
"So you're going to miss Christmas?" Chloe's voice floated to her ears, causing the brunette to look at the redhead and feel guilty at the hurt look on her face.   
  
"I'll be here for Thanksgiving," Beca lamely said. "That's like, what, two weeks away?"   
  
"We could do an early Christmas," Emily suggested. "I know it wouldn't be the same, but at least we could celebrate with you that way." Chatter rose again as everyone discussed the idea amongst each other. Beca watched though as Chicago pulled Chloe into him and tried to soothe her. The exchange made Beca hurt even worse. Instead of doing anything though she downed the rest of her drink.   
  
Once it was settled amongst the group that they would have a combined Friendsgiving and Christmas, Amy threw on some music and the girls all started dancing again. Beca, however, used the distraction to escape the room and went to sit out on the front stoop. She sipped from her freshly refilled cup, watching the random car drive by and squirrels playing in the yards. A deep inhale half froze her lungs, but she would gladly take that over the airplane air she had semi-gotten used to.   
  
"You okay Becs?" Beca turned to see the youngest Bella of their group closing the door as she stepped outside.   
  
"Yeah, totes." She internally cringed as the words slipped past her lips, reminding her, yet again, how deep Chloe got to her.   
  
"Well, I may not be as old as you guys, but I can tell something's bugging you." Emily sat down next to Beca. "Wanna talk?"   
  
"Not exactly." Emily simply nodded and sipped her drink. "I just, is it weird that I don't really want to move to L.A. anymore? It used to be my dream, but now..."   
  
"Change is scary for everyone. No one blames you for that."   
  
Beca considered the young brunette next to her. "When did you get so wise?"   
  
"Might be the psychology degree I graduated with," Emily smirked. "Or the teaching one."   
  
"Get out, you double majored?" Emily nodded. "I'm so proud of you kid." Emily gave a small smile and ducked her head, blushing. "Why do I feel like something is bugging you though?"   
  
"It was just something Aubrey said to me during the tour that had me thinking. What if I come to regret my choices? Growing up all I wanted to do was sing and write music. Then I get to Barden, get in with you guys, and then it all fell to the side as I tried to balance my Bellas and life."   
  
"Are you regretting joining the Bellas?"   
  
Oh my god, no! I'll never regret that. You guys are the best!" She played with her cup. "What I regret is that I stopped writing music."   
  
Beca got an idea. "Work for me."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Work for me. Hear me out here, Legacy. I like writing some music as well, but I'm obviously not as good as you are. I'm better at doing mixes and singing. But you... I'd rather my lyricist be one of my friends than some stranger."   
  
Emily's eyes were wide like saucers. "You're serious? That's aca-mazing! But... I don't have a place to move to."   
  
Beca shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. Move in with me. It'll be like living at the Bella house again, but without quite so many girls at once."   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Dixie Chicks serious."   
  
"Oh - em - aca- gee!!!" Emily squealed and hugged Beca. "Thank you thank you thank you! When do we move again?"   
  
"Beginning of December." Emily squealed again and Beca laughed. She felt a little lighter now that she knew she wasn't going to be alone.   
  
"My mom is going to flip her shit!" Emily's energy fell a bit. "Should we tell the girls?"   
  
"That's up to you. They seem kind of upset that I'm moving though."   
  
"They're not, trust me on that one. We tried to all get together at least once a month since you were on tour to Google your performances. They are all so happy for you, the move is just a shock since you just came home." Beca nodded in understanding, then stood.   
  
"Well, we should get back to the party I guess." Both brunettes had gotten up and went back inside.


	2. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note, I have no beta and this is all typed on my phone. So all mistakes are mine. Sorry.

It was late in the evening when everything finally calmed down. Amy had shown Beca to the room where she and Chloe had moved Beca's things, and the brunette noticed the pull out couch was under several boxes. After bidding the Aussie goodnight she grabbed her bag from the car, then cleared the boxes off the couch. Since she no longer had to share the bed with Chloe like she used to, she decided against pulling the thin uncomfortable mattress out. Instead she grabbed a pillow and some blankets, making her sleeping spot up before changing into a pair of shorts and an oversized tee she had once snagged from the redhead.    
  
Almost all the other Bellas had left earlier and the house now felt almost too quiet. She laid down but sleep eluded her. No matter which way she turned, or what she tried to listen to on her phone, she couldn't fall asleep. It was nearly midnight when she got up and quietly padded down the hall, stopping in front of the door to Chloe's room. She was about to knock when she heard the telltale signs of sex happening.    
  
Bile rushed into her mouth as tears stung her eyes, and Beca silently slipped down the hall to the bathroom. She locked the door before barely making it to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. She did her best to keep herself quiet, sobs silently forcing her throat to constrict involuntarily. When she was sure the only thing left in her stomach was air she rose up to the sink and turned the tap on so she could rinse her mouth from the bitter taste. She caught a look at herself in the mirror and automatically wanted to break the glass, but she didn't want any unnecessary attention brought to her this late at night. Instead she flushed the toilet and splashed more water on her face before turning everything off and quickly rushed to her room.    
  
As she passed Chloe's closed door she heard the unmistakable sound of the redhead coming. Beca chose to bolt for her door instead of going for a silent escape and locked herself in the room. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor as the tears came hard and fast again. She had known what the redhead sounded like when she got off, there was just no way to have avoided that when they shared the bed in Brooklyn. Beca would always pretend to be asleep as Chloe, when she was in the mood, masturbated nearly silently next to her. To Beca, it was music in her ears and she would fall asleep to dream of hopefully one day pulling those tantalizing sounds from Chloe herself. But now... Beca resigned herself to the fact that all she would have left are her fantasies.   
  
"Oi, will you two keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Amy's voice boomed through the barrier of the door and Beca had to shove her fist into her mouth to prevent a violent sob from escaping. Her stomach continued to jump as she fought to keep everything bottled inside. She knew there would be no one else for her besides Chloe, but Chloe had chosen Chicago before Beca even got to tell her how she truly felt.    
  
BREAK-BREAK   
  
She doesn't know when it happened, but she had passed out sometime in the night in front of the door. She only knew because she was woken up to someone pounding heavily on the wood, bringing her to consciousness. "Shortstack, wake up," Amy's voice called to her. "Breakfast time!" Beca sat up and rubbed her eyes free of the grit that came from sleep and crying the night before. "Shortstack!" The door handle jiggled but remained locked.    
  
"I'm up!" Beca replied, her voice sounding rough. She hoped that her friends would think it was from sleep and nothing else.  She heard Amy walk away and she rolled onto her knees in preparation to rise. She tried to coach herself into the mindset that she was forever in the friendzone so she could survive, and once she was confident she could do it she got up.    
  
After changing into a pair of jeans and throwing a hoodie over her tee, she made her way barefoot to the kitchen. "Please tell me that's leaded," she moaned as she made a bee line for the coffee machine.    
  
"As usual for you," Chloe piped up from her spot by the stove. Beca risked a glance as she filled herself a mug and saw the redhead flipping pancakes on a griddle.    
  
Beca inhaled the bitter steam and sighed with content. "Black, like my soul."    
  
"I know for a fact your soul is not black Beca Mitchell," Chloe chastised.    
  
"Maybe it turned black after last night," Amy commented, causing Beca to sip her coffee too fast.    
  
"Shit!" she exclaimed as the liquid scalded her tongue.    
  
"Careful," Chloe commented. "And we weren't that loud."    
  
"You were loud enough ginger." Beca set her mug down, the little sip she had threatening come back up tenfold at the current conversation.    
  
"Can you two shut up about that for a bit?" she grumbled. Before anyone said anything else, Chicago walked in and wrapped his arms around Chloe.    
  
"Morning beautiful," Beca heard him tell her, before he turned to everyone else. "Morning Amy, Beca." Beca gave a small wave as she closed her eyes to settle herself.    
  
"Are you okay Beca?" Chloe asked, concerned.    
  
"I'm fine, I think I just drank too much yesterday," she bluffed, and luckily everyone bought it.    
  
"Well that's why I made pancakes. Sit down and I'll bring you a plate." Chloe gave Beca a little push to the table, where the brunette sat down next to Amy.   
  
"You look like shit Beca."   
  
"Thanks Ames," she dryly responded as Chloe set a plate of pancakes in front of them both.    
  
"Was the couch uncomfortable?" Chloe asked as she set down plates for Chicago and herself as well.    
  
"Well it isn't a hotel bed, that's for sure," Beca grumbled, cutting her pancake up and pushing it around.    
  
"At least it's better than a cot," Chicago tried to joke, but Beca didn't laugh. Instead she put a piece of pancake in her mouth, only to realize that to her it felt like a cotton ball.  She tried to take another sip of coffee from her cup, which Chloe had brought over as well, and managed to swallow.   
  
Beca didn't miss the worried looks from Chloe as she pushed her pancakes around her plate. "Are you sure you're okay?"    
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Really."   
  
"Well if you aren't gonna eat those..." Amy grabbed Beca's plate and started eating the relatively untouched food.    
  
"I think I'm going to go lay back down for a bit," Beca said, rising from the table and heading quickly to her room. Once the door was closed she grabbed her headphones and her phone, threw on some rock music, and laid down on the couch, holding a pillow to her chest.    
  
She allowed herself to go numb to the music. It was just easier to do than face her buried feelings these days. It was because of this distraction that she lost track of time until a hand tapped her shoulder. Her headphones shifted off her ears as she turned her head to see who was in her space. 

 

“Hey there,” Chloe greeted, sitting down on the edge of the couch. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“I'm good,” Beca lied, shifting to look better at her friend. “The rest is helping.”

 

“I brought you a sandwich,” Chloe informed, showing her the plate before setting it on a nearby box. “You know, since you didn't really eat breakfast.”

 

“Thanks,” she said softly. 

 

“So…” Chloe trailed off as Beca avoided looking at her. 

 

“So…” Beca parroted.

 

“Anything you want to do since you are back for such a short time?” Beca simply shrugged. “We could go down to Central Park?” Before she could really respond, Beca's phone started ringing. The brunette held up a finger as she answered.

 

“This is Mitchell…. Uh huh… I guess I could come in…. When? Today? Uh, what - what time?... Two sounds good. See you then.” She hung up and looked at the screen. “My old job said I have separation paperwork I forgot to do.” She frowned. “I don't remember forgetting to do anything when I quit.” 

 

Chloe smiled at her. “Maybe there was just a signature missing. Sometimes it's easy to miss those things.” 

 

“I guess. I'm sorry it ruined your plans for today.”

 

“It's no problem. Chicago was originally planning a picnic before I told him I wanted to spend the day with you.” 

 

“You should go,” Beca blurted out, startling herself. “I mean, don't let my things ruin your day. We can always watch movies tonight if you want.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked, almost sheepishly. 

 

Beca felt a heavy pain in her heart as she forced a smile on her face. “Yeah. Go.” 

 

Chloe wrapped her up in a hug. “You're the best Becs.” She kissed the brunette's cheek before darting out of the room. Beca gently touched her cheek before releasing a shaky breath and got ready to go. 


	3. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a slow progression for me to write, only because in order to do so on my computer I have to be at the library. and I can only do that typically mondays, wednesdays, and fridays. I will work on getting more done with this story and my others though soon.

It was about two hours later when Beca had arrived at BFD Artists studio. The receptionist greeted her with a large smile and told her that she would get Evan for her. Beca nodded her thanks and sat down in the lobby to wait, picking up the latest copy of Music Week. She was paging through it when an irritating voice hit her ears.

 

“Beca Mitchell, is that you?” She looked up, a bit startled to see her former artist walking up to her. He still looked to be his sleezy self with his dreads and capped teeth. “Damn girl, you looking fine.”

 

Beca nervously laughed, trying to use her social skills to be polite but still standoffish. “Thanks Pimp Lo.” She dropped her eyes back to the magazine in an effort to show she wasn’t interested in conversation with him, but he didn’t take the hint.

 

“I see you made it big girl, yeah? You coming to sign on with me and my crew now?”

 

She rolled her eyes at his annoying voice and insistence. “Only in your dreams,” she bit back.

 

“Ouch girl. Come on now.” He sat close to her and put his arm around her shoulder. “I can make all of your wishes come true.” She had to fight to hold back a gag at not only the smell of sweat coming from somewhere on him (though she strongly suspected it from the greasy looking dreads) but also the way he grabbed his crotch, as if anything in his pants would excite her.

 

“Yeah, no.” She grabbed his arm by the cuff of his shirt with two fingers and removed it from around her shoulders. Just being in the vicinity of him was making her want to run and shower. 

 

“I know you want this,” he said, licking his lips. “I saw it when you first listened to my song.”

 

“Okay, listen here,” she informed with authority in her tone while she stood and turned on him. “That track was pure garbage when I was trying to produce it. You chose to ignore me because of your ego and sexist views.”

 

“Hey now, Pimp Lo only makes gold,” he tried to defend.

 

“And what the hell is up with your name dude?” she continued to rip. “You sound like you are something on a teenager’s face. You look and smell like it too.”

 

“Beca Mitchell?” the receptionist cautiously called out, pulling Beca’s attention away from the gobsmacked creten. “You can come with me now.”

 

“Thank god,” she muttered, grabbing her purse and followed the receptionist to Evan’s office.

 

“Mmm, Beca,” Evan greeted, standing from behind her desk as Beca entered the room. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“Back atchya,” Beca replied, tight lipped from her encounter in the lobby.

 

“So how’s being an artist treating you?”

 

“Really good, actually.” She took a seat in the chair across from Evan. “Khaled really took me under his wing.”

 

“So I’ve heard. Good for you girl.”

 

“Thanks. So… why did you want me to come in?” she asked, wanting to get down to business. “I thought I signed all the necessary paperwork with HR when I quit.”

 

“You did, you did,” Evan confirmed quickly. “I was actually wondering if you would like to sign a contract with our studio.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Beca asked with a scoff. Her smirk dropped when Evan didn’t laugh. “Oh, you’re serious.”

 

“Now I know we ended on kind of a bad note-”

 

“You could say that again.”

 

“-but I think you could really pop with us.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Think about it,” Evan pitched. “You could be here in the city, working with other up and comers like Pimp Lo.”

 

“Okay, we’re done, no way.” 

 

“Beca-”

 

“No,” Beca enforced, standing from her chair. “I refuse to work with a misogynistic pig that chose the name that is a synonym for acne. I’ve got a studio, I’ve got a producer, I’m working with one of the biggest names in the music industry. I’m on top of the world right now and if I chose to sign here it’d be like falling into a gutter.” She took in the pinched look Evan gave her. “I’m sorry but it’s true.”

 

Evan took a moment to sigh, then shrugged her shoulders. “Okay then. I tried. You said no.”

 

“Yeah. Better luck with someone else.” Without another word, Beca turned on her heel and left the recording studio behind. 

 

It took her only thirty minutes to get back to the house, where she was already fuming from everything that had happened at the studio. She breezed into the kitchen, past Amy sitting at the table with a bag of chips, and went straight for the alcohol in the freezer. “Uh, a little early to be drinking, don’t you think Beca?” Amy commented around a mouth full of chips.

 

“Not after the afternoon I had,” Beca retorted, taking a swig straight from the rumplemintz bottle, grimacing at the afterburn. “Ugh.”

 

“Easy there tiger,” Amy said, concern lacing her voice.

 

“I forgot how this shit is,” Beca commented. “Smooth going down, but once it hits the stomach…”

 

“You’re also a lightweight.” Beca chose to simply take another large swig of the drink. “What’s got you going?”

 

“They wanted to have me work with that scum,” she spat. 

 

“Who?”

 

“My old record label.”

 

“The one that fired you?”

 

“The one I quit. They called me in on false pretenses and that- pimple- was there.” She shuddered and took another drink. 

 

“What pimple?”

 

“The one that made me quit. Little asshole couldn’t take my improvement on his trash of a song. But now because I’m becoming famous he wants to work with me.” She gagged before yet another drink.

 

“Wait, are you talking about that Pimp Lo guy?”

 

“Ugh, even his name says ‘pimple’.”

 

“Not gonna argue there. Didn’t he just release a new song on the radio?” Beca gagged before taking another large gulp. “Okay, first-” Amy got up and took the bottle from Beca’s hand.

 

“Hey!” Beca protested, but didn’t chase Amy for the alcohol.

 

“Second, I agree, that new song is trash. It makes my ears want to bleed.”

 

“Well, I finally told him off. He was trying to hit on me.” She shuddered at the memory. “It’s not like that label can do anything to me though. I’m under Khaled.” The front door closed heavily and footsteps foretold of incoming company.

 

“Hey guys,” Chloe greeted as she and Chicago entered the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

 

“Beca got hit on by a pimple.” Beca finally swiped the bottle back from Amy and took another drink from it. Chloe frowned at the action but turned her attention back to Amy. 

 

“A what?” she asked for clarification.

 

“That guy that put out that new horrible rap.”

 

“Pimp Lo?” Chicago asked, causing Beca to shudder and Amy to sneer.

 

“I remember you telling me he was the reason you quit your job,” Chloe stated.

 

“Yep. And the label didn’t have unfinished paperwork for me, they wanted to sign me and make me work with him.”

 

“They didn’t,” Chloe said, aghast.

 

“They did. I told them where to shove it.”

 

“Good,” Chicago stated. “You’re with a good label and mentor now. No reason to be dragged down.” Chloe looked up at him and beamed at his praise towards Beca. The brunette caught the look but glanced away and into the bottle in her hand. “I think we should go out to dinner and celebrate. My treat.” 

 

“Free food? I’m in,” Amy jumped at enthusiastically.

 

“I don’t want to intrude-” Beca started but Chicago stopped her.

 

“You’re not. I’m offering. Besides, it’s my last night before I have to head back to Benning for Monday morning muster.”

 

“Aww, you’re leaving us soldier boy?” Amy asked. 

 

Chicago wrapped his arm around Chloe’s waist and shrugged. “Duty calls unfortunately. But I’ll be back for the Thanksgiving get together.”

 

“Well then, let’s go!” Chloe stated, breaking away from him to grab the bottle from Beca and putting it on the counter before dragging the brunette out of the house behind Amy and Chicago. Beca didn’t have it in her to pull away from the redhead, especially with the buzz from the alcohol kicking in. 

 


	4. Beca

The dinner went off decently, considering the amount of alcohol Beca had consumed before they left. She was able to still keep her thoughts about Chloe and Chicago being together to herself. And, she had to admit by the end of the night, Chicago was a really decent guy. She was happy that he left though the next morning. She had been in the kitchen, nursing her hangover with a cup of coffee while playing with some mixes on her computer when the happy couple walked through, Chicago saying his farewell to Beca, before she heard the sound of the car engine starting and leaving. 

 

“How long were you up?” Chloe asked as she re-entered the house and headed for the fresh coffee. 

 

“Not too long,” Beca replied, her eyes darting over to the redhead as she sat down across from the tiny brunette. “I thought you normally drank tea in the morning?” 

 

“After last night coffee is called for,” she replied, closing her eyes as she inhaled the bitter steam. “I’m going to miss him,” she stated quietly. 

 

“Isn’t he going to be back in like two weeks for the party?” Beca tried her hardest to hide the bitterness in her voice, and apparently Chloe never picked up on it. 

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I won’t miss him. Just like I missed you while you were out touring across the world.”

 

“Chlo, we spoke nearly every day on chat.”

 

“It’s not the same as having you here though.” Beca’s shoulders sagged at Chloe’s confession. 

 

“If it’s any consolation, I missed being near you too.” Her heart soared when Chloe smiled at her before taking a sip of her coffee. “It was so different to go out and sing without the Bellas around me.”

 

“I bet. But you have to get used to that now. You’re the new big hot shot artist that radio stations are talking about. They can’t wait for you to release a song.”

 

Beca blushed and bowed her head to try to hide it. Chloe reminded her that she couldn’t just spin her mixes anymore, that she actually had to come up with original songs and sing them. “This is going to be so weird.”

 

“You got this Becs.” Chloe stood up and walked around the table, pausing to give Beca a small hug. “I’m going to go lay down for a bit yet. I’ll see you later.” When Chloe was out of sight Beca put her hand on the spot where the redhead touched and closed her eyes, wishing that she could have had more than just that little bit of contact.

 

BREAK-BREAK-BREAK

 

The next few weeks flew by for Beca. Once Monday rolled around, Chloe was gone for most of the day either at work or in classes, and Amy was only god knows where. The alone time allowed Beca to get her Christmas shopping for the Bellas done and everything wrapped, and when she wasn’t busy with all of that she was either working on a possible song or made supper, enough for all three of the girls to enjoy whenever they got in. 

 

Beca prided herself on the ability to cook more than ramen noodles and anything out of a can since her freshman year at Barden. Being in the Bella house with everyone had allowed her to build skills that she deemed important to have as an adult. Sure, she already knew how to make breads and biscuits from her job in high school, but there was only so much of doughy goods one person could take. Chloe always loved the buttermilk biscuits that Beca could make from scratch and always for the holidays begged the brunette to make them. This year was no exception. 

 

Beca was elbow deep in flour and dough when Flo and Cynthia Rose arrived for the extended weekend. “Hey guys!” Beca greeted as she tried to wipe her face without getting flour all over it but failed miserably.

 

“Ginger still has you making those biscuits?” CR asked as she set down a bowl of what looked to be a salad of some sorts. 

 

“You have to admit they are delicious though,” Flo said, putting her dish in the refrigerator. 

 

“True that.”

 

“I don’t mind making them for the party guys,” Beca answered as she went back to kneading the dough. “I just don’t like making them  _ all  _ the time.”

 

“I swear they are better than my gran’s,” Amy said as she entered the kitchen and swiped one of the biscuits from the rack they were cooling on.

 

“If you keep eating them like that there won’t be any left for tomorrow!” Beca lamented at the blonde. “You know Chloe will be pissed at you if that happens.” 

 

“Beware the fiery ginger,” Amy muttered, backing away from the baked goods. “Okay, okay, I’ll be good.”

 

“Speaking of said ginger, where is she?” Flo asked, grabbing CR’s salad and putting it away as well.

 

“I think she’s still in class,” Beca absently said.

 

“No, she’s picking Chicago up from the airport,” Amy corrected. “You two are the first to arrive, Aubrey and Emily are supposed to be carpooling here from Georgia.”

 

Almost as if on cue the door opened and the sounds of Aubrey and Emily bickering could be heard. “You didn’t have to bring three suitcases though!”

 

“Yes I did Bree. I already told you that!” Beca had just finished with her dough and was laying the cut out disks onto the pan when the pair entered the kitchen, the younger dragging two large suitcases behind her. 

 

“Hi everyone,” Aubrey greeted, sounding exasperated. 

 

“What’s all the bickering about you guys?” CR asked. 

 

“Legacy had insisted on bringing three suitcases like those with her here, which I don’t understand why.”

 

“I told you I have my reasons.”

 

“You didn’t tell her you were staying here until we fly out to LA?” Beca asked the younger girl. All eyes first fell to Beca before shifting to Emily. 

 

“Um… no?” 

 

“Aca-scuse me?” 

 

“Okay, well, Em and I are moving in together in LA,” Beca clarified as she slipped the full pan into the oven and pulling out a done one. “I offered her the job to be my lyricist and she accepted.” 

 

“I really thought about what you had told me on the USO tour Aubrey, and I really don’t want to have any regrets in my life. I always wanted to write the songs, and Beca can give me the opportunity to do that.” Aubrey’s features softened as she looked at her. 

 

“So that’s what you meant when you said you weren’t coming back to Georgia with me.” 

 

“Are you two dating?” Amy blurted out.

 

“No!” the duo said, a bit of annoyance in both their features. Beca watched the interactions with a smirk as she made another tray of the biscuits. 

 

“Aubrey is too much like a big sister for me to think of her like that!”

 

“But your aca-parents are Beca and Chloe.”   
  


“What?!” Now it was Beca’s turn to exclaim. 

 

“Well, you two were the aca-moms when we graduated,” Amy said as if it was some facts she was spewing out. “And since Emily was the youngest…”

 

“You are so weird.”

 

“At least some things never change,” Aubrey said before walking off to the living room, everyone but Beca following. 

 

BREAK-BREAK-BREAK

 

The next day was hectic, but thankfully Aubrey deemed herself to be in charge of the turkey. Chloe bounced from the kitchen to the living room where Chicago stayed most of the time. The rest of the girls brought their dishes to pass and had them all either sitting on the table or plugged in to keep them warm. Laughter could be heard throughout the house, and continued on into the dinner. 

 

Chloe deemed that it was time to do gifts after everyone had ate, and no one argued with her. Each one of the Bellas had a little stack of presents by them when everything was said and done. Beca was sitting in front of Aubrey, nursing her whiskey and coke, when Chicago spoke up. 

 

“I’ve got one more present to give, and I thought it would be appropriate to do with everyone who loves you so much to be around.” Beca’s throat closed as she watched Chicago get down on his knee in front of Chloe, who was looking at him like he hung the moon at that second. He pulled out a little black box from his pocket and opened it. “Chloe Ann Beale, would you be my wife?”

 

“Oh my god,” Chloe said, her voice quivering with emotion. “Yes. Yes!” 

 

Beca felt her heart truly shatter with that little three letter word being said. As soon as the ring was on her finger the rest of the Bellas started jumping and shouting for joy, offering their congratulations. Beca couldn’t bring herself to do the same. As quickly and quietly as she could she got up and ran for the door. As soon as she was outside she bent over near the bushes and started to dry heave as the tears rolled down her face. 

 

“Beca, are you okay?” Aubrey’s voice called out. Beca took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered, trying to stop her siffles. “I’m just so happy for them, you know?”

 

“I call bullshit on that,” Aubrey declared as she came closer to where Beca was. “You’re hurting.” Beca scoffed at the observation, doing her best to wipe her eyes clear, but Aubrey saw right through her. “You never told her, did you?” the blonde asked quietly. 

 

Beca was startled by the question. “What?”

 

“That you love her. I’m blonde, not blind Beca,” the former captain said. “I’ve seen how you look at her. But you never told her.”

 

She wasn’t sure why knowing that Aubrey knew felt like a weight was lifted a bit off of her, but if anyone could possibly understand her besides Chloe, it would be Aubrey. “I was going to after I got off stage in France,” Beca confessed quietly, “but when I got to her it was too late. She was already kissing him. I- she looked so happy, Bree. I couldn’t tell her.”

 

“Oh Beca.”

 

“Now she’s gonna marry him and I can’t tell her how much it kills me inside. Because telling her would hurt her.”

 

“And you never wanted to hurt her.”

 

“Never.”

 

“She always did have you wrapped around her finger since the beginning. In a good way, mostly.”

 

“This just hurts so fucking bad,” Beca stated, sounding even smaller than she already was. Aubrey stepped closer and Beca wrapped her arms around her. “Why does this have to hurt?”

 

Aubrey’s arms wrapped around the petite brunette. “I wish I could tell you. But I can’t.”

 

After a moment of trying to compose herself, Beca pulled back from Aubrey’s embrace. “You’re not going to tell her about… this, how I feel about her, will you?”

 

Aubrey shook her head. “No, that’s yours to tell. I just don’t like seeing any of my friends hurting like you are right now.”

 

“I’ll manage,” Beca said shakily. “Thanks Aubrey.”

 

“What for?”

 

Beca pulled away fully and guestured between them. “For this. I know I wasn’t always your favorite person.”

 

“The little alt girl I met at a college activities fair?” Aubrey mocked with a thought. “Hmm, no, she wasn’t my favorite. Too broody. I prefer the musical woman in front of me today.” They both gave a small chuckle. “I’m sorry I once let my pride get in the way of… a lot. But everything led us to here.”

 

“Yeah.” They both stood outside looking at the cold, grey sky for a bit longer. “So,” Beca started as she turned back to the blonde. “Do I look okay enough that she won’t notice how upset I was?” 

 

Aubrey looked her over. “I think the other girls would be convinced, but Chloe reads you too well. I’ll go back in and try to keep her occupied while you take a little longer to let your eyes calm down.” The blonde gave the brunette’s shoulder a light squeeze before heading back in to the gathering, allowing Beca to have a few more moments alone. 

 


	5. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter bounces back just a bit to the Thanksgiving/xmas party, but obviously from chloe's POV.

Chloe was over the moon excited when Chicago proposed. She had always wanted the dream: spouse, house, kids, dog, cat. Each year that passed made her think that it was never going to happen, especially when her heart wanted Beca. The tiny woman hadn't shown anything that Chloe could pinpoint to feeling the same way though. So when another blue-eyed brunette showed interest in her, Chloe chose to take what she could get. 

 

The rest of the Bellas swarmed her, offering congratulations and demanding to see the ring. It was a simple design, a white gold band set with three diamonds, but Chloe thought it was perfect. Her eyes scanned the room for her two best friends, seeing the blonde coming back into the room but the smaller brunette was nowhere in sight. “Has anyone seen Beca?” she asked and everyone looked around the room. 

 

“I think she went to the bathroom,” Aubrey said as she stepped up to Chloe. There was a look in the blonde’s eyes that made Chloe suspect she was lying, but before she could confront her Aubrey took her hand and was examining the ring. “It's beautiful, Chlo. I'm so happy for you.”

 

“Alright aca-bitches!” Amy yelled, carrying in a loaded tray. “Time for celebration shots!”

 

“Really Amy?” Aubrey scolded even as she was handed a drink. “Do we always have to get drunk at your place?”

 

The girls started chattering away again as they had their shots, toasting to Chicago and Chloe. Chicago wrapped his arms around the redhead from behind and kissed her cheek. Chloe got wrapped up in the celebratory atmosphere, being handed drinks and giving hugs, that finding Beca fell to the back of her mind.

 

It wasn't until everyone started claiming spots to sleep that she remembered not seeing Beca since Chicago proposed. He had already retired to the bedroom, and Chloe was making her rounds saying goodnight to the girls. She still hadn't seen Beca among them, which worried her as she brought the last tray of empty glasses into the kitchen. 

 

“Have you seen Beca since she disappeared?” she asked Aubrey, the only other person still awake.

 

“She was around,” she vaguely replied from her spot by the sink, washing out the glasses. “Said something about going to bed because of a busy day tomorrow or something.” 

 

“Well getting these girls to go home is a day's worth of work,” Chloe joked. “I was going to go to bed though myself. You going to be okay?”

 

“I'll be fine Chlo. I'll see you in the morning.” 

 

“Night Bree.” She gave the blonde a peck on the cheek before heading to her room. She stopped in front of the closed door to Beca's room before lightly knocking and opening it. Chloe smiled softly at the sight of Beca's tiny frame sprawled out on the old couch, mouth hanging open and a small snore escaping her lips. Chloe backed out and closed the door back before heading to her own room. 

 

She stripped down to the nude before crawling into the bed next to Chicago. Her fiance wasn't as asleep as she thought as he started kissing and touching her. Chloe let her mind wander, pretending it was Beca who was kissing and touching her. Pretending it was Beca who was using her fingers on her center, feeling how wet and turned on she was. The more she pretended, the more more vocal she became. And when Chicago entered her, Chloe imagined it was Beca making love to her with a strap on. She had tried once to not think about the tiny girl, but she never came close to completion. So Chloe made the decision tip simply pretend, and never tell Chicago what she really felt. 

 

\---

 

The next morning when she entered the kitchen Aubrey was already drinking a cup of coffee.

 

“Morning,” she greeted the blonde as she got her own cup. 

 

“Morning,” Aubrey replied back, scrolling through her phone. 

 

“Anyone else up?”

 

“Beca had been.” 

 

“Is she around?” Chloe asked, perking up at the thought of seeing the woman.

 

“Um…” Aubrey started and sighed. “No, Chloe, she's not.”

 

“Why do you look guilty?” Chloe quizzed as she leaned over the counter across from Aubrey. 

 

“She- she got a call last night. They wanted her in LA this morning.” Aubrey slid an envelope with Chloe's name written in Beca's handwriting over. “She told me to give this to you when you woke up.” 

 

Chloe took the envelope and let her fingers trace the letters of her name before opening it and reading the letter inside.

 

‘ _Chlo, sorry I didn't say it to you last night, but congrats. I hope he makes you the happiest you can be. I wanted to say bye before I left for LA but they booked me on the earliest flight they could. I'll try to call you once I'm settled and maybe not crazy busy._

 

_Xx Beca_ ’

 

“I'm guessing this will be her life now,” Chloe muttered. “Always going when they call.”

 

“Just for a few years,” Aubrey said, putting her hand over Chloe's. “She's got a three year contract with Khaled. She worked so hard for this.”

 

“Yeah, she did,” Chloe agreed, smiling at the blonde. “She's gonna aca-rock this. For all Bellas.”


	6. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Jesse will be in the story a bit more from here on out, but only as a friend to Beca on that front. I hope this chapter is enjoyed. I love the comments guys, keep them coming!!!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to be a beta for me, or even a sounding board for this story, please let me know!

_ It was about a month after the Bellas had come back from Copenhagen with the World A Cappella championship under their belts. Their moods were flying high as everyone but Emily geared up to go out into the world. Beca had been given a gift from her boss Sammy, to go work in the sister studio in New York City. Jesse had wanted her to move with him to Los Angeles though. She had to weigh the pros and the cons for both, and ultimately made her choice.  _

 

_ Which was why she had texted him to meet her at the coffee shop near the radio station. She held her cup as she watched people walk by, enjoying their summer in Atlanta. Her stomach was in knots with what she was going to do.  _

 

_ “There’s my girl,” Jesse greeted as he approached her. Beca took in the cheery smile on his face and it made her feel bad about her decision a bit. _

 

_ “Jesse, hey, thanks for coming,” she replied, wincing at how formal she sounded.  _

 

_ “I’ll always make time for you Becs,” he stated as he sat down with his own cup of coffee across the table from her.  _

 

_ “Yeah, I know.” She dropped her gaze into her cup.  _

 

_ “So, did you rethink about moving or the long distance thing yet?” She couldn’t help but notice the drop in the enthusiasm in his voice.  _

 

_ “And some other things,” she quietly muttered, her mind flashing through everything the past year.  _

 

_ “Well that don’t sound promising.” _

 

_ “Jesse,” she sighed, finally deciding to look him in the eye. “You’re a great guy. You really are.” _

 

_ “Uh oh.” _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “So this is it, huh?” She was expecting to get what she wanted to say out, and to possibly have him scream at her about it. Instead he looked and sounded like a defeated puppy.  _

 

_ “...I…” _

 

_ “I get it. The distance would be the biggest issue,” he said. _

 

_ “It’s not just that.” _

 

_ “What is it then?”  _

 

_ “Promise me you won’t judge?” she asked, fearing that he might snap, even though he never showed signs to do so in the past. _

 

_ “Hey,” he said, smiling at her, “I still planned on being your friend as long as you’ll have me.” _

 

_ “Okay, thanks. That means a lot to me. Really. But do you promise to hear me out without judging me?” _

 

_ “Of course.”  _

 

_ “Okay.” Beca took a moment to center herself. She felt it was finally time to be honest with herself and her feelings. And if her boyfriend, soon to be ex, was okay with them and supported her, then it would be one more step towards telling the one she really wanted to about it all. “You know how I told you my mom had been really strict with me after my dad left, right?” _

 

_ “I remember that being mentioned,” Jesse confirmed as he sat patiently. _

 

_ “Well, she drove home some really… strict thoughts as I was growing up. And she was all I had so I wanted to respect that. But this past year made me question some things, question myself.” She looked into her cup before muttering, “stupid fucking hot Germans.” _

 

_ “You were struggling to know what path to take.” Jesse’s voice was calm and sounded like it should have come from someone older and wiser when he spoke, and it caught Beca off guard.  _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ Jesse simply smiled a knowing smile at her. “I could see it Bec. I could see it for the past four years. I’m glad I had you for when I did, but you need to be true to yourself now.” She felt like a deer in the headlights. _

 

_ “I don’t-” _

 

_ “Beca.” He leaned forward and took her hands in his. “”I’m not blind. I saw how you looked at her.” _

 

_ “Who?” _

 

_ “Chloe.” Beca tried to pull away, was going to deny it, to go back on herself, but Jesse held firm. “Hey, it’s okay, your secret’s safe with me.” He tilted his head at her when she looked away. “What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” _

 

_ “One of the things my mom drove hard was that being gay, lesbian, whatever… it was the worst thing ever,” she confessed sadly. “Then I get here and I see that it’s actually embraced. It threw my head into chaos.” _ __  
  


_ “Is that why you chose me?” _

 

_ “Kinda. I mean, ‘girls are supposed to be with guys and that’s that.’ I thought she’d return from the grave if I did anything else.” _

 

_ “So I was the safe option. I get it.” He patted her hand and pulled back, still with a caring smile on his face. “You gotta stop running from yourself though. Your mom isn’t here anymore.” _

 

_ “Which makes me feel like I’m betraying her more.” _

 

_ “You’re not though. Beca, you deserve to be happy.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “Can you do something for me?” _

 

_ “What is it?” she asked nervously.  _

 

_ “Close your eyes.” She looked at him skeptically. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just close them and blank your mind.” _

 

_ “Okay,” she said, doing as she was told.  _

 

_ “Now, imagine a house. A cozy place, white picket fence-” _

 

_ “That’s cheesy,” she snarked. _

 

_ “Shush. Just picture it.” _

 

_ “Okay, I’m picturing it.” _

 

_ “Now, you get home from work and go inside. You hear noise in the kitchen, sounds like someone’s cooking. You walk in. Quickly, who do you see?” _

 

_ “Chloe.” Her eyes snapped open in surprise. “I saw Chloe.” _

 

_ “You should get your girl.” He sounded so sure, so right about it, but Beca was still having her issues.  _

 

_ “It’s not that easy for me Jesse. What if she doesn’t want me?” _

 

_ “Only way to know is to try,” he countered. “I really do hope you get her. And if you want to keep up appearances, we can just stick to the ‘distance’ story as to why we truly broke up.” _

 

_ Beca shook her head. “You really are too good.” _

 

_ “I just don’t want to lose a good friend in my life.” He rose to his feet and kissed the top of her head. “Good luck Beca. Keep me in the loop.” She watched as he walked out of the cafe, still thinking about the imagery that she saw in her mind. _

 

“Becs, earth to Becs.” Beca shook her head as her world came back into view around her. Jesse was sitting across the table in the cafe from her, smirking. “Where’d you go on me there?”

 

“Sorry, was just thinking of the last time we met up like this,” she answered, looking around the bustling Starbucks that they were in. It felt almost busier in LA than it did in any of them in Atlanta or New York. 

 

“Well, I can’t say it isn’t good to see you, because it is.” He saluted her with his cup before taking a sip. 

 

“It’s good to see you too. It’s nice to know I have a friend in this crazy city.”

 

“Still getting used to the LA life, eh?” It was the first time in three weeks that she’d been able to even try to slow down since she and Emily had moved to the city. Most of the time they were busy trying to unpack and organize between making sure contracts were signed and starting work at the studio. 

 

“It sure is different,” she confessed. “And I used to live in New York, so that’s saying something.” Jesse chose to laugh at her statement. “So how’s life going? How’s the girlfriend?”

 

“Life is good. Allison and I broke up.” 

 

“Aww, why?”

 

“It just wasn’t working. Lately my job has demanded a lt of hours out of me and she couldn’t handle it.” He shrugged and took another sip, seeming to be unperturbed by everything. 

 

“That sucks. You’ll find someone though.”

 

“Thanks for the confidence boost. What about you, miss music woman?”

 

“Well, we just started working on my first album, which is exciting. Legacy is my lyricist, so she moved in with me.”

 

“And what about the love life?”

 

Beca rolled her eyes. “What about it?”

 

“Well, I don’t see your other half with you.” 

 

“... I don’t have an ‘other half’ Jesse,” she quietly confessed. The man had to lean forward in disbelief.

 

“What? I find that hard to believe.” He shook his head. “You and Chloe were always attached at the hip, I swear.”

 

“She’s engaged,” Beca blurted, freezing Jesse in his place. 

 

“...You never told her, did you?” he asked softly.

 

“I didn’t get the chance to.”

 

“I thought you were going to do that after the USO thing?” He was confused now. 

 

“Things change. Can we, like, not talk about this?” she asked, defensive. Jesse held up his hands in surrender. “I just, I want to focus on my music and not… her. It just hurts too much right now.” 

 

“Well you’re in luck then. Because I want to celebrate your arrival here,” he clapped his hands at the declaration. “We are going out. And we’ll be each other’s wingman.”

 

“Jesus Jesse, I’m not looking for a one night stand!”

 

“Didn’t say it had to be that. But if the opportunity arises, I say take it. It might be good for you.” Beca shook her head at him. “Text me your address, I’ll pick you and Emily up by seven.”

 

“Fine.” He gave her a hug before taking off until the evening. Beca finished her coffee and threw away her cup when she heard her phone ding. She thought it was just Jesse, but when she checked the message it was from Chloe. Her heart jumped into her throat as she read the message. 

 

Chloe: Hey Beca, I know you just moved and are super busy, but I wanted to know if you could be a bridesmaid for me. Let me know ASAP!

 

She thought she was starting to block her heart off from the hurt and the pain, but little moments were still getting to her. She spent the forty minute walk back to her condo thinking about how to respond to her best friend. She finally decided on a small rejection. 

 

Beca: I would love to, but idk what my schedule will look like at that time. Sorry Chlo.

 

The response back was almost immediate. 

 

Chloe: NP!! I kinda thought that would be. But I wanted to ask anyways!! TTYS xx

 

Beca walked in the door and ignored Emily in the kitchen, opting to go to her room where she locked the door before flopping face first onto her bed and started silently sobbing. 

 


End file.
